Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $6\dfrac{2}{6}-1\dfrac{5}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Simplify each fraction. $= {6\dfrac{1}{3}} - {1\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= {6\dfrac{3}{9}}-{1\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Convert ${6\dfrac{3}{9}}$ to ${5 + \dfrac{9}{9} + \dfrac{3}{9}}$ So the problem becomes: ${5\dfrac{12}{9}}-{1\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {5} + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {1} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {5} - {1} + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=4 + {\dfrac{12}{9}} - {\dfrac{5}{9}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 4+\dfrac{7}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 4\dfrac{7}{9}$